


And You'll Break My Heart

by jojoba (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jojoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a man who visits the cemetery every morning. This is his story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And You'll Leave Me Crying

The morning dew soaks through the seat of Frank's pants as he sits down on the grass. He stares at the words carved into the gravestone in front of him, reading them over and over again until they blur from the tears in his eyes. He raises his arm and wipes them away with the sleeve of his jacket, remembering the man to whom the stone belongs to.

* * *

_'This is not worth the ten bucks,' Frank thinks as he lugs his stack of books towards an empty desk. 'Pete so owes me for doing his research project for him.' He is about to drop the books onto the table when another body collides with his, sending the pile crashing onto the floor._

_"Oh shit," the guy says, immediately getting hushed by the gray-haired librarian as she rolls a cart full of books down an aisle._

_Frank looks up from the mess on the ground and is speechless at the hazel eyes staring into his._

_"I'm sorry — I didn't look where I was going and oh man are you hurt? I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh here let me —" the man babbles, ducking down to pick up the fallen books and giving them back. He looks at Frank expectantly and Frank blinks before he realizes that he hasn't said anything yet._

_"Uh, it's okay, it's not your fault, er — Frank Iero," he thrusts out his hand before he can stop himself, reluctantly knowing that whatever ridiculous smile he's wearing will probably scare off the gorgeous man in front of him._

_The guy giggles (Frank tries not to swoon) and grabs his hand, giving it a firm shake. "Gerard Way." He lets his hand linger on Frank's longer than he needs to before letting it drop back to his side. Gerard gives Frank a crooked smile as he glances at some of the book titles. " A Study of Robins, huh? Mind if I join you?"_

_"Not at all," answers Frank, and he pulls out Gerard's chair for him as they sit down._

* * *

 A breeze gives him goosebumps as he plucks at the grass. He screws his eyes shut once the cold becomes too much.

* * *

_Frank plays with a few strands of Gerard's hair as they lay down on the picnic blanket. The waves crash against the lakeshore as Gerard rests his head on Frank's chest, and Frank is aware of the gears turning in Gerard's brain._

_"What are you thinking about?" he asks, carding his fingers through the windswept mess on the top of Gerard's head._

_"Nothing. It's nothing," the other responds, fiddling with the tassels at the end of his grey scarf._

_Frank drops his gaze from the sky above to look at Gerard and pokes him in the ribs. "Tell me."_

_"It's not —"_

_"Tell me."_

_Gerard sighs. "I know that we haven't been together that long, but, I'm pretty sure that I love you. And I'm also terrified that me telling you this too soon will scare you off and —'"_ _  
_

_"Gerard?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Frank maneuvers himself so that he can he can look into Gerard's eyes. "I love you."_

_Gerard beams and leans up to kiss him._

* * *

Frank shudders and pulls his jacket tighter around himself. He exhales through his nose and adjusts the grey scarf around his neck.

* * *

_Gerard gasps as Frank pushes into him, fisting one hand in the white bedsheets while the other tugs on his own hair._

_Frank thrusts slowly at first, digging his fingers into the skin on the back of Gerard's knees and lifting his legs up for a deeper angle. He kisses Gerard's collarbone and up to his jawline as he fucks into him, running one hand up Gerard's side and leavings bruises on his hip._

_Gerard clenches around him and moans. "Frank, Frank, right there —"_

_He nearly screams when Frank thrusts harder, arching his back as Frank pounds into him._

_"Come on," Frank whispers, eyes fluttering shut when he feels Gerard's fingers against the back of his neck. "Come for me, Gerard."_

_Gerard moans Frank's name once he lets go, and Frank pushes his legs up to his shoulders, fucking into him harder until he comes undone as well._

_Afterwards, he and Gerard press up against each other. Frank drapes his arm over Gerard's back as they both fall asleep, and Frank dreams of forever._

* * *

"You said you'd be with me forever," Frank chokes out over his sobs, glaring at the gravestone in front of him. "You promised."

* * *

_It is 11:37 pm when Frank gets the call. His world is turned upside down with just a few sentences, and he drops his phone onto the floor as he screams._

_At 11:56 pm, Frank arrives at the hospital and rushes to where they're holding his boyfriend. He skids to a hault when he runs into the room, falling to his knees when he hears the monotone flatline of the heart monitor._

_It is 4:03 am when Frank visits the site of the wreckage. He stares at two totaled cars and curses whatever God there is that allowed people to drink and drive._

_And at 7:14 am, Frank throws a little black box into the lake, his heart along with it._

* * *

Frank sniffles and stands up. He gives one last look at the grave before he walks to the cemetery gates. He hears a robin chirp in the distance as he passes through, and the edges of his lips quirk upwards a bit in response.

 

 


	2. But I'll Still Miss You Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years later...

Seven year-old Katie picks a dandellion growing near the grave in front of her. To her left her mother sobs quietly, the only sound other than the crinkling of leaves from the oak tree by the headstone.

The silence gets disturbed by the rustle of footsteps to Katie's right. She turns her head to see a man standing before another gravestone. He is shorter than most men she's seen before, with wrinkles on his tattooed hands and on his forehead. The grey in his hair blends in with the cloudy sky above.

Katie watches him as he leaves a single rose in front of the grave. She wonders who that man has lost, and how much that person means to him.

"Katelyn," her mother whispers, breaking her out of her trance. "Time to say goodbye to Daddy."

Katie turns to let out a quiet farewell to her father's resting place and follows her mother to the exit, twirling the dandellion in her fingers.

She pauses at the grave the old man is visiting, and places the flower in front of it. The man smiles down at her and sits down in front of the headstone.

"Katie!" her mother calls.

Katie gives the man a smile of her own and runs after her mother at the cemetery gates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add an afterward so here it is

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the sad
> 
> (just to clear things up, Gerard was not the one drinking and driving, it was the other driver)


End file.
